


Love Is Blind

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Awkwardness, Blind!Doctor, Blindness, F/M, Holographic Clothes, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Zippers and Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Even after a week of trying to fix his eyesight, The Doctor is still blind. He ends up asking Nardole to take a message to The Mistress in the vault asking her help. After some embarrassing questions and a serious heart to heart argument will they resolve their differences or will she take advantage of the Doctor’s new disability for her own gain?





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Becca for fixing my Nardone's. God sake Google Docs Nardole is a name you know!
> 
> Written assuming Missy is in the vault. We have no solid proof so this contains no spoilers unless you haven't watched 'Oxygen'.

It had been a spur of the moment decision.  He’d planned to see her. Ask her to help. But in the end, he cowered out, searched for a pen and paper to write a letter, only to remember he couldn't see to write. In the end, he’d allowed Nardole to write for him, the half-cyborg advisor was left trying not to shake in fear as he descended the steps towards the huge gates of the vault. 

 

He’d originally decided to just slide the note beneath the door and wait for her to reply, but The Doctor had given him strict orders to go inside. To open the gates and speak with her himself. 

 

He found her fairly quickly, nestled in a huge high-backed victorian leather chair, reading some old novel wearing only a thin silky black dressing gown, her hair wild and a pair of slim framed glasses perched on her nose. 

 

The bookcase, piano, wide screen TV and swimming pool were all new…

 

“He really doesn’t like to listen does he…” Nardole muttered looking over all the new additions to the gigantic room as he slowly approached the female Timelord. The insane female Timelord. 

 

Missy glanced up from her book for no more than a second before continuing to read. Nardole scowled but continued to wait for fear of dismantlement if he interrupted. 

 

He counted a full six minutes before she slipped in a small bookmark and snapped the novel shut.

 

“What now?” She sounded more or less fed up like he came in every day. 

 

Nardole sighed. “There’s been an incident, The Doctor requires your assistance.” He held out the letter which she took with an air of grace. She eyed him suspiciously before ripping the envelope open and merely glancing at the text. He forgot they could read at ridiculous speeds. 

 

“He’s blind?” 

 

“Well more than 10 minutes unprotected in the vacuum of space trying to save your friend does cause complications even in a Timelord.” He muttered.

 

Missy’s sigh was less than the dramatic one he’d suspected in his head. It was almost as if she’d expect the Doctor to end up doing this to himself. To be honest she probably had.

 

“Where is he?” She asked her vicious blue eyes searching for something on the table beside her before standing.

 

“In-in the TARDIS.” He stuttered backing away as she began to move.

 

“Wait there.” She huffed, shuffling on a pair of fuzzy slippers and padding away behind a large wooden privacy screen where he could just see a large purple dress hanging. 

 

Turning his back Nardole waited until he felt the stab of an umbrella in his back.

 

“Oi” He squeaked indignantly. 

 

“Move it or I’ll use your eyes to fix his!” She snarled.

 

Nardole huffed grumbling on about how it was such a bad idea before leading the way out of the vault and towards the TARDIS.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The state in which Missy found him in the console room was beyond what she’d assumed.

 

She assumed he’d be trying to walk about messing with levers and acting as though nothing had gone wrong, though she realised she’d been hoping for that really.

 

What she found was her Doctor sat in one of the pilot chairs hugging a mug of tea to his chest and staring into the control column, his shirt was buttoned completely wrong the cuffs loose and collar turned up on one side, his socks were odd and his boots thrown angrily to one side the laces having been tugged and pulled out of place. 

 

“When did you start wearing red?” She asked reaching out to turn down the collar of his shirt. 

 

“Since I let you out of the vault...just in case you decide to stab me, at least the shirt won't be too ruined.” He growled back clearly feeling very vulnerable in his position. He carefully sipped at the tea continuing to stare at the column. 

 

She let her umbrella cane fall to the side till it clanked loudly against the railing making him jump and look about trying to locate where the sound came from. 

 

“You weren’t lying then…” She asked as if this were meant to be some high school prank between best friends to get the other to be your slave.

 

The Doctor looked back up trying to gauge where her face would be, but fell short and blushed when she cupped his chin and tilted his head. 

 

“Eyes up here mister.” She teased and he could practically feel her smiling. 

 

He pulled away from her touch and huffed. “It’s not like I can see.” He retorted angrily and tried to reach down to find somewhere to place the mug of tea he was holding. Missy took the item without a second thought not wishing to have him falling over it and short circuiting something in the wires below.

 

“Are you really idiotic enough to go and blind yourself for some stupid human?” She sighed placing the mug on the tray that Nardole had rested on a small table a few feet away.

 

“You already know I’m an idiot and she isn’t some stupid human, she’s a university student…”

 

Missy rolled her eyes. “They're all still pointless apes.” 

 

The Doctor seemed to take this full on offensively and stood too sharply wobbling forward till he fell against the console, he shoved away the hand she’d tried to steady him with. 

 

“Shut up, just shut up! You're worse than the bloody cyborg...I asked you to help me! If you’d rather just spend the rest of our lives bitching about the fact I was a runaway coward and bragging about how much you're better than me and I’d be better off dead then out with it and get on with killing me because right now I wish I’d have died out there.” He snapped clearly upset as he fumbled with some lever on the console and the room became brighter. 

 

He was surprised when she didn't reply. In fact, the whole room went quiet for several moments and the Doctor would have begun to wonder if she’d actually just walked out but he could sense her energy. Now that he focused he could feel the waves of dejection and disconsolation emanating from her. 

 

He immediately regretted his words, stepping back from the console and fumbling for something better to say. But in all honesty, there wasn’t much to say. There had never been anything to say between them, this was it, this was all they were, a horrible mash up of bitterness, torment and wretchedness. 

 

“I’m sorry”

 

The Doctor paused, sure those words had just left his lips though the voice sounded very much female. The slight chuckle from the Mistress made him realise they must have spoken at the same time. 

 

“How long have you put up with this?” She asked coming to stand in front of him and reaching up to place her fingers to his temples feeling the mass of confusion and pain that swirled about in his thoughts. 

 

“A few weeks...I-I haven’t managed to leave earth since it happened.” He swallowed trying not to let her begin idly wandering the corridors of his mind. 

 

She pulled back the moment he began to resist. “You want to know the good or the bad?”

 

The Doctor shrugged. “No lies”

 

“The lenses haven’t cleared, meaning the retinal veins are still badly damaged, your optic nerves are ruined, I doubt even replacing the eyes would help…” Missy sighed heavily placing her hands on her hips. “Though, tiny bit of good news is if we can fix the blood flow I might be able to fit you with new lenses, with their own inbuilt optic nerves, dangerous work but it should allow you to see in black and white at least…then you can maybe program your glasses to color your sight...I don’t know I’m not an expert” 

 

“You're not a surgeon either” he growled feeling more at a loss than he was before. 

 

“I have more medical skill than you mate, anyway, there are plenty of Doctor’s journals to read about eye surgery on this planet I’m sure, It can’t take me that long to learn. It’s worth a shot. If it doesn’t work you stay blind. If it does, you gain some sight…”

 

“I might as well regenerate…” He muttered and Missy paused. 

 

“True...that might...fix it, but...there is still a chance that it won’t, you may end up being blind for the rest of your lives” 

 

For the second time, the room went deathly silent. Missy wasn’t exactly sure what she could say to cheer him up. He’d never see the universe again. He loved the universe. That thought alone was heartbreaking, even for her. 

 

The whimper that broke from his throat had her moving. Pulling him into her arms as he crumpled to the floor in tears. Theta didn't cry often. He’d never cried infront of her before.

 

_ “Compassion then. It will kill you one day.”  _  Davros had been right in one aspect. Theta would die because he cared too much. But that’s what made him her perfect opposite. He cared, she didn’t. 

 

They needed each other to balance the other out. 

 

The Doctor went straight back into the defensive mood once he’d brought himself round. 

 

“Maybe Nardole is right...you would make a terrible nurse.” 

 

“Maybe I need a good teacher myself…”

 

Twelve paused. “What do you mean?”

 

“He told me on the way here you’ve been lecturing at the university, teaching...the only reason I’d make a bad nurse is because I’ve forgotten how to care, maybe I just need teaching.” She smirked batting her eyelashes at him only to recall he couldn't see her doing so. 

 

The Doctor snorted and climbed to his feet grumbling. “You’d make the worst student I ever had…” He turned to reach for the railing again trying to make his way to the corridor. 

 

Missy grabbed his arm and turned him back. 

“You need me Doctor and I need you, I either rot in that vault because the humans made you lock me up or I learn...I learn to give a damn again and stay to care for you...teach me, you’re the only man in the universe with the patience to give me second chances, the only reason I’m alive is because those fools on Gallifrey made you President, because you care about me, you wouldn't let them kill me. Let me try this, please…”  

 

The Doctor was frozen to the spot staring at where he could feel the hand on his arm. His face full of suspicion and doubt.

 

“You expect me to think you can change? I’m not sure I can trust you being around after the amount of torture and torment you’ve given me since I found you.” He breathed honestly. He looked up to her face, the outline of her hair just visible in the bright light of the control column. It was one of the only things he could see.  

 

“I’m not him.” She hissed, her voice catching, slightly afraid he’d send her away. She couldn't leave him like this. She’d never sleep again knowing he would continue to kill himself for those apes. 

 

That was true. She wasn't her previous self anymore, in fact, Missy hadn’t harmed him at all. Just teased, toyed, manipulated and continued to hate the planet. A bit like her old self really back in the day were trying to kill each other just became last resorts when they began to lose. 

 

“You remember when you tried to throw that knife at my back in the prison?” He asked, a smile forming on his lips.  

 

Missy laughed. “I’d convinced that old fool very well that you were the enemy, hadn’t I?”

“I guess some of them really are that stupid.” The Doctor admitted as she let go of his arm.

 

He fumbled for the stairs and carefully climbed them to reach the corridor that leads into the depths of the ship.

 

He paused as he reached the doorway using a hand to feel for the change in the wall then turned back. “I need your help.”

 

It made him jump to feel an arm slide around his waist. He’d not heard her following him. 

 

“I know.” Was all she said as she began to help him down the corridor. 

They paused at the first door.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Bedroom” he said more to his ship than to her and reached for the door handle pushing it open. 

They weren’t too surprised to find the ship had indeed granted him his room. 

She helped him sit on the bed then began undoing his shirt. 

 

“W-what are you doing?” He asked grabbing her hands in confusion. Missy smiled. 

“Redoing your shirt, the buttons are out of place.” She pushed his hands away and continued on until his shirt was back to sitting properly. 

 

“Is it really red?”

 

Missy nodded before she remembered again that he couldn’t see.  “Yes, blood red, it looks good on you”

 

The Doctor snorted. “Only you’d think that.”

 

Missy looked him over before making for the door. “Stay here, I need something.”

The Doctor huffed but stayed seated on the bed until she returned. He heard her breathing and the ruffle of her skirts before the small beeping sound. 

Felt her lift his chin as she began to run something around his face. A small blurry dot of light became brighter but that was about all he saw.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked again as he turned his head to the left.

 

“Checking for any further damages that your idiot cyborg didn’t, you could have severely damaged sections of your brain with such a high level of oxygen deprivation...thankfully...I’m not seeing anything, too important.”

 

“But there is something.” He stated, his voice low as if he knew it would be worse.

 

Missy sighed. “Your second temporal lobe and cerebellum are showing minor signs of damage, certain neurones aren’t responding, your balance and short term memory will probably be affected.” 

 

The Doctor just nodded slowly, he’d known the consequences would have been much more dire if Nardole and the other crew hadn't forced him inside faster than he’d planned. He would have probably died out there making sure Bill made it in alive. 

 

In the end, Nardole had finished walking her across. He had to be thankful the cyborg had taken over or he’d not have been here to tell the tale. 

 

“Your hearing shouldn’t have been affected but let me know if it starts causing you problems.” 

He'd have to adapt. Learn. Meanwhile teaching the women in front of him how to control her temper and keep her from killing anyone. A lot of work for a blind man. But having her around might help him adapt, help him forget how afraid he was of this darkness. 

 

“Short term memory huh? Well, in that case, I better go to the bathroom before I forget.” 

Missy just tutted helping him up as he began fumbling for the bedposts. 

 

They paused at the door to the huge white-tiled room. “Is that why you wanted to come in here?” She asked wondering if he'd already forgotten his previous reason. 

 

“Yeah, I just forgot when you mentioned the shirt.”

 

Missy snorted as she stood him in front of the toilet and he felt down the front of his trousers for his fly and adjusted his stance. Missy stood behind him diverting her eyes until she noticed him smirking in the mirror to their right. 

 

“What?” she asked confused.

“I need you to check my aim…” He was smiling as if he wanted to start laughing. To be honest he probably did find this situation rather amusing. More for her embarrassment than his. Theta was quite comfortable around her after all these years, they should be. They knew and could read each other like books. Though now, as a lady, things were...well, different. 

 

“You haven’t lost your sense of humour at least…” She replied, sneaking the tiniest glance and tilting the hand he was holding himself with.

 

“It’s better I laugh about it, or else I’d probably never stop crying” he admitted with a downhearted sigh. “I should have known I’d get myself into this much trouble one day, hell, I died for Wilf by absorbing toxic levels of radiation, obviously I’ll risk blindness and whatever else to save Bill…”

 

Missy rolled her eyes as she continued to look away from his bum. “Did you have to drop your trousers that low?”

 

“Oh are they down, sorry...I can’t see.” He retorted playfully.

 

Missy spluttered indignantly. “You might not be able to see that but I'm sure as hell you can feel the draft!” 

 

She helped him pull them back up as he finished. “Lesson One” he muttered as he fumbled to do his button back up.

Missy cocked an eyebrow more confused. 

“Patience will always be a virtue around me, because I know how to be snarky, rude, an ignoramus and a thorough pain in the ass as well, so attitude isn't going to win you any battles”

 

Missy swallowed at his tone. Blind or not, he was still her jailer. 

 

As they walked back to the console he stopped at the top of the stairs and she watched his shoulders drop like he’d just realised something. “Missy?”

He turned to her and tried to look her in the eye. 

 

“What, Doctor?” She thought he was going to ask her something but all he said was:

 

“I’m blind.”

 

The way he said it was as if he’d just realised. Truly realised the consequences of his actions and admitted to himself that he wasn’t dreaming or that it was temporary. 

 

Missy reached up to wipe away the tear that had started down his cheek and tried to control her own voice.

 

“I know...I’m sorry Theta.”


	2. IS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is trying to carry on with his life with Missy as his aid. Helping him dress and move around, even helping him teach his lectures. When he spills his heart about what happened with her and the execution will they reconcile their emotions or will it tear them apart to know the truth?

Nardole remained completely against having Missy stay in the TARDIS. But The Doctor insisted that if they were to get on common ground they had to remain together.

 

Since The Doctor had agreed with both Nardole and The Mistress that he wouldn't leave Earth until he’d become more adjusted to being blind or regenerated, he’d resorted to trying to enjoy Earth again.

 

But unlike before when he could see the blue of the sky, the green of the grass or the mass of colours of London city as it buzzed through the day, he felt lonely. All the noise became maddening when he couldn't place it. No matter how Missy had described views or even the pavement he stood on. He’d slowly learnt to enjoy the peace of his private gardens in the Tardis. 

 

As the first week of Missy’s release came around, he began to find her presence more comforting than he’d first believed. Unlike Nardole or Bill who still visited, he could see her in his mind. Their telepathic link had been weak for the first few days after so long apart, but as he began to trust her promise not to invade his personal space he let her in and for whole minutes or even an hour she’d hold them tight in a link so he could see. See her sat in front of him in the kitchen. See her sat reading beside him in the library while he listened to an audiobook Bill had brought, even see her knitting him a new more ‘casual’ scarf. But only her. 

 

The link was still far too weak to have her project the views of Bill or Nardole or even his students closely. She’d come with him for one lecture, let him talk about utter nonsense and wrote on the chalkboard what he’d asked so the students could note it down... She’d hated the idea of being such a guide dog, even an assistant. But watching these humans so enthralled by his ramblings, she’d begun to enjoy the idea of sitting in on these ‘lectures’ just to admire the ape's views of their tiny lives. 

 

He’d introduced her as Mistress Oakdown one afternoon. The name made her smile like a complete idiot and she knew it. Theta had never forgotten who she was, he’d always want to call her by her school name. The words Mistress K. Oakdown on the board caused a mass of emotions in her hearts and she found she didn’t know how to feel with Theta trying to drag up such a cold past.

 

The Doctor had been blogging about alternate universes and fixed points in time for a while until he jumped into Earth’s creation, The Big Bang theory as these humans called it and turned to her asking for her input on the subject of dark matter and energy. 

 

Now Missy wasn’t exactly expecting she could teach anyone anything apart from how to build a bomb and stop time to scare humans to fuck...but the Doctor had already made it clear to everyone in the room she was clearly more superior minded on the subject than he himself. She should be honoured really...he was praising her for something she’d succeeded in and he’d failed.

 

That fifteen minutes of fame, prattling on about the electromagnetic spectrum and how dark matter was involved with all the parts of the universe and how it affected galaxies, made her feel alive. She was in control of what they learnt, she was above these humans and the Doctor knew he was as well, it was like parenting children, telling only the truths they needed and leaving out the shit everyone else threwn in. It was an unusual sense of control she didn't think she’d felt before. For once she really did best the Doctor at something and that was how to explain the difference between cold, warm and hot matters. She enjoyed the impressed look on his face when she caught him out on a question he’d answered wrong and even the students chuckled. 

 

“That was fun.” She commented as she walked down the halls back to his office one evening after a later class. The Doctor smiled and squeezed her hand. 

 

“I knew you’d eventually need to blow off some steam. These humans barely understand their world past their phones these days, so when someone like yourself bursts in explaining how there’s so much more to life, some do like to listen even if it makes absolutely no sense to their tiny brains.” He chuckled. 

 

He listened as she clunked the key in his office door, felt the floor change beneath his feet from stone to carpet. Smelt the fire smouldering and the scent of freshly made tea and sandwiches on his desk. He guessed Nardole had left for a late supper. 

 

“The carpet was red…” He muttered as Missy left his side to set about making the tea. 

“Hmm?” She looked up from adding his five sugars. 

 

“The Carpet...it’s red...was red?” He asked, pointing generally to the floor, not sure whereabouts it was anymore. 

Missy sighed, “Yes, it is, still is, and hasn’t moved. It’s still in front of your ship.” 

 

“Good.” He commented slowly making his way to his desk, a hand slightly outstretched to just test his path. 

 

He found his chair with ease and sat down feeling on the desktop for that folder he recalled and slid it aside to let Missy place a plate in front of him. 

 

He lifted it to his nose and sniffed carefully. “Chicken Salad?” He asked and Missy smirked. 

“If I’m lucky you’ll get salmonella…” She joked. 

 

They ate in silence unsure about the next topic of conversation until The Doctor stood and donned his sonic glasses stepping carefully around her and the desk towards his ship.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked sipping her tea.

The Doctor merely looked back at her as if it was obvious and she smirked. “Ah”

 

She entered the ship looking for him after ten minutes, wondering if he’d lost himself in the halls. 

But she found him in his chair, staring off into space with River’s diary in his lap. 

 

The air felt heavy with grief and she was unsure what she could offer in comfort. As much as she and Nardole had taken him to beaches, libraries and cities around Earth to alleviate his pain, something still clung tightly to his heart's, something he didn't seem to want to speak of and if Missy’s suspicions were true, she wished he wouldn’t either. 

 

Her wish wasn’t granted and he began talking as if she had just flicked a switch.

 

“I stood guard over you like I promised, a thousand years may seem like nothing to you…” He whispered listening to her footfalls on the grating.

 

“That is a lot…not many would be so willing.” She filled in, trying to keep her voice neutral.

 

“I know it has only been eighty years since that day, but you know I regret it doesn't you?” He asked turning his head in the rough direction of her shadow.

“I’m sure you do…” She sighed, pressing a few buttons on the console. She didn’t seem so sure.

 

“I’d have waited forever to wake you if you had died…” The Doctor choked fumbling from his leather chair and reaching for the railings.

 

Missy punched the console fighting back tears. Why now? Why did he have to remind her she had hearts. 

 

“You wouldn’t have done the same for me, but I’d wait for an eternity…I owe you that” He pleaded, wishing he could descend the steps, but he feared falling down them. 

 

“I would have…and you owe me nothing” She snapped suddenly storming towards him and staring up into his grey eyes which searched for her. “I would have done the same for you, Theta, don’t you dare think I wouldn’t…I would have waited a thousand years and a thousand more if you’d come back to me…if I could have my friend back…” She began to choke on her own words and climbed the steps to turn him in her arms to face her.

 

“I’d have guarded you with everybody I have left just to see that boy again…to see that boy that once whispered that he loved me in the wind and thought I never heard him…” 

 

The shock on The Doctor’s face was heartbreaking, the fear which replaced it made her hold him tighter, going back would always be painful, what they lost could never be returned, even if they spoke of such feelings now, the meaning was lost to the world. 

 

He tried to step away from her, shame replacing his fear, but Missy turned him and pushed him back into his chair tilting his head up as she straddled his lap and claimed his lips. 

 

He kissed her like he had a gun to his head. Like a man who had not tasted the water in a decade and was intoxicated by her. He grasped at her hips pulling her closer, his tongue slipping into her mouth as the kiss evolved into an all out war of passion. 

She gasped as his teeth caught her lower lip, sharply enough to draw the tang of blood and her eyes light up in desperation as he broke the kiss and moaned into her throat attacking the pale skin with warm open mouth kisses. 

 

She entangled one gloved hand in his luscious silver curls as the other grasped to the front of his shirt tugging roughly till the buttons ripped free and the material fell open baring his chest. He seemed uncaring for the fabric and leant back letting her pull it free from his shoulders, letting her attack his throat with her own nips and love bites, marking him. 

 

He knew he’d be bruised come morning but right now he couldn’t care who saw, he just needed to be with her.

 

She chuckled darkly after a few moments reaching down between them for the hardness that she’d felt against her thigh. The Doctor shuddered under her touch and bucked into her hand whispering his pleas, his apologies, his needs and his hidden desires. 

 

Missy pressed her palm harder into his groin making him moan, closing her eyes to just listen to him babble and whimper on about how he’d missed her and had wanted her for so long, how she made him ache and how badly he wanted her right now. 

 

“Doctor…” she breathed harshly in his ear as his hand slid up her dress, fingers tracing patterns up her smooth legs and squeezed at her bare thighs trying to gain some self-control. 

 

“Bedroom” 

 

She growled the word like a command and he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her in his arms, carrying her towards the corridor. 

 

She wondered a moment how he could see but he was seeing through her, her mind link thrown wide open as she focused on the image of the bedroom door. 

He stumbled through the doorway as she reached back to grab the handle before turning his face to her for another kiss. 

 

“I bet you couldn’t believe your luck when I turned up like this.” She laughed as he lay her back on the bed climbing over her, pressing his weight into her and grinding his arousal into her hip. 

 

“I’d...I’d have done you anyway” He panted. “Just didn’t think...you were..into that” 

 

Missy raised an unseen eyebrow and blinked hard, she’d have to remember that. 

 

“I-I just lo-... you” He muttered hissing through his teeth like the words burnt. Though Missy was sure that was because her hand just found it’s way into his briefs. 

 

He leant up on his forearms, head resting against her shoulder and groaning in pleasure as she stroked him with one leather-gloved hand. 

 

“Shhh, let me...let me take care of you Theta” She whispered rolling them over carefully holding him down till he relaxed and then began stripping herself off, he sat up once he felt her dress moving and let his hands explore the exposed skin, reaching behind her letting his fingers feel their way around the corset. 

  
  
  
  


_ Wherever the light is…. _

_ That’s where we begin… _

_ I should be out there… _

_ That's where my hearts is… _

_ Where your light is… _

_ I may be blind... _

_ But I should be out there _ …

_ Trying to live like I can die.. _ .

_ All we can do is try… _

  
  
  
  


As her dress and corset fell free, she pushed him back to the bed letting his wandering hands tear away her thin silk lingerie and gasped as those fantastic hands clasped at her peachy bum, fingers dipping between her legs teasing at the wet warmth that radiated from between her thighs. 

 

“Doctor…” She moaned, pressing back onto his fingers eager for him to touch her. She felt like she was burning up from the inside…

 

“Missy…” he purred back lifting his hips as she tugged his trousers down over his boots. He paused trying to sit up to remove them but she pressed him back and took his cock in her hand again making him cry out. 

 

“Keep them on…” She smirked leaning back down to kiss his throat. His chuckle had her biting her lip and squeaking in surprise as he bucked his hips sharply, lifting her so her hand fell to his chest to stop herself falling and he grasped one thigh holding her in place as he pressed his length into her heat. 

 

“Fuck yourself on me…” He growled trying to position himself under her cunt. 

Missy reached beneath them without another word and pressed herself down on his cock. 

 

He’d never seen or felt her this far out of control. She shuddered, gasped, moaned and scratched at his chest as she let him fill her tight hole. Virgin tight. 

The thought that she’d saved herself for this made him groan and stiffen further if that was even possible. 

 

His own legs shaking from desire and desperation, he tried to relax, tried to give her time to adjust, gritted his teeth from thrusting up, desperate for her to take that last inch of his cock into her warmth. 

He wanted her so much that his pleasure was levelling with every moment she squirmed and rolled her hips. 

 

The Doctor couldn't fight the shout of pleasure that ripped from his throat when that last inch finally slid home and he was fully sheathed in her cunt.  

 

Too long, far too long, he couldn’t hold on. 

He wasn’t breathing, his lungs began to burn in warning, and it took her cool palms on his cheeks, her lips on his and nip of her teeth to remind him.

 

“Breath, Theta, it’s okay, it’s okay...breath” Missy insisted knotting a hand in his hand pulling gently knowing how he loved a touch of dominance in a woman. 

 

He bucked again before she started moving, slowly and torturously, drawing him higher and higher till his mind was blank and he saw stars, he saw her, he felt her in his mind, touching him right there and he cried out as he came inside her.

 

He must have blanked out for a few moments as when he came round he could feel her still riding his cock, rocking her hips and whimpering as he came too. He blushed hard when he realised she hadn’t come with him and the embarrassment flooded his veins from his almost teenage display. 

 

She leant down and kissed him softly, letting him catch her tongue with his own, moaning into his mouth as he found his arms working again and began palming her bum again. 

“See...see what you do to me?” He panted, rocking his hips up into her feeling his cock still rigid and throbbing inside her, his need having not abated yet.

 

Missy bit her lip as he found her sweet spot and dug her nails into his chest till left tiny red marks. 

“Say it” he breathed sitting up and clutching her to him. “Say it for me”

 

“Take me, Doctor…” She began moving faster as she spoke. “Fuck me, please!”

 

In an instant she was on her back, legs up and her heels to the sky and screaming as he began to pump himself deeply, thrusting hard into her sweet spot making her cry out unashamed of the incoherent words falling from her lips. 

 

“Missy….Missy!” He whispered her name like a prayer over and over as he continued to fuck her almost punishingly. The feeling of her tight clenching walls around his cock driving him closer and closer to diving back into that sweet oblivion from before. 

 

She began to claw at his shoulders again, his name tumbling from her lips as she came. Her walls clamping tightly around his pulsating cock, dragging him over the edge with her, flying. 

 

He cried out into her shoulder at the feeling of her arousal gushing over his cock and leaking out on the sheets, biting down into the supple flesh as he came again thrusting erratically as he unloaded himself once more, letting her milk his cock for all he could give. 

 

They collapsed in a hot sweaty and exhausted pile of limbs, his softening cock still buried inside her wet heat.

 

“Oh my god…” Missy was the first to speak up as the Doctor rolled off her and collapsed beside her on the tangled sheets. 

 

It was the only thing said as she curled into his side and they both drifted off to sleep in the afterglow. 

  
  


* * *

 

When Missy awoke she found herself naked and alone. She huffed indignantly, slightly annoyed he’d left. She gathered her clothes and dumped them in the hamper in the wardrobe before finding something lighter to wear.

 

Once dressed, she made for the console hoping he wasn’t sat about fretting and regretting their night.  

But what she saw was not what she was expecting. 

 

The Doctor still naked, stood by the console munching a sandwich, dressed in only his stripey socks and black boots, watching something on the monitor. 

He’d not seen her come in and she stood hidden by the corridor watching him as he laughed at something he was watching. Well, more like listening to, he hadn’t heard her enter for the headphones he was wearing. Whatever he was supposed to be watching was better listened too than seen. 

 

But for her, the sight was the better thing. Because from here she could admire his strong thighs, those muscular calves, the smattering of grey hair that ran down his torso and the way it thickened and darkened around his cock. He seemed none the wiser for his nakedness, either he’d planned to stay that way and return to bed before she woke or…

 

She stepped out onto the floor and made for the steps, peering around the console and coughing loudly to catch his attention. 

The Doctor didn't hear her, though he felt her presence and removed the headphones.

 

“Missy?” He frowned, calling out and looking roughly in the direction where he felt her standing. 

 

“Hello” She replied a smirk gracing her face.

 

He broke into a grin and shuffled in his seat placing the headphones aside and standing, she watched the muscles flex, the way he scratched at his arm and the way his cock moved between his legs as he came closer.

She couldn't take it and burst into a snort of laughter making him stop confused. 

 

“What?” He asked, looking about as if he'd missed something. 

 

“You’re naked…” She found herself giggling like a schoolgirl even though she had literally just ravished him in bed in the same state.

 

“Am I??”  He asked concerned and quickly reached down to cover himself and spinning for the console. 

“Shit, I could have sworn I’d set the holographic simulation on properly!” He hissed feeling around with a free hand to find the monitor. 

 

Missy broke her next burst of laughter into a cough, knowing that it wasn't really fair to laugh when he was blind. She came up behind him grasping his boney hip with her gloved hand, making him freeze in place and she reached to tap the buttons on the monitor herself. 

 

In a blink he was clothed...well...in her eyes at least. He’d need real clothes if he were to leave the ship. 

 

“There you go…” She purred, reaching to touch his chest and feeling the bare skin the hologram was hiding. 

She could have so much fun with him like this.

 

Sadly Bill found this to be the perfect moment to walk in. 

 

“Hey, Doctor..I- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” She screeched covering her eyes and snorting in laughter. 

Missy rolled her eyes as the Timelord slipped from her grasp and dashed behind the console shyly. 

 

“Missy!”

“I’m on it, didn’t know she was coming in did I…” She muttered sarcastically before projecting the clothes for Bill’s sake. 

 

“I’m so glad I don’t do men” Bill said aloud as she carefully turned back around and sighed in relief when he was clothed. But wished she hadn't said it with the intrigued look the Mistress shot her. 

 

“What did you want?” The Doctor asked quietly, still hiding around the other side of the console like a nervous teenager. 

 

Bill approached closer, holding out the new audiotape she’d bought. “I found this at the store, it’s another one of those short story tapes, this one’s a Charles Dickens, I recall you said you liked him.” 

 

The Doctor stepped back around the console opening his hand and she handed it to him carefully. 

“What’s it called?” He asked, feeling the case with his fingers, feeling the slight scrapes and scratches on the plastic, meaning it was second hand. 

 

“The Signal -Man, I think it’s a ghost story” She smiled, looking to the Mistress who just shrugged.

 

The grin that broke out across The Doctor’s face was a rare one Missy had been waiting to see since she had been released from the vault. 

 

“I loved that book!” He chuckled. “I once met good old Charles. Lovely guy. Bit shy, but nice all the same.” He said making to pocket the tape before recalling his clothes weren't real and just placed it on the console top. 

 

“Right, well, I-I better get off. I have lunch planned with mum so I’ll see you tomorrow for class?” She asked, making for the door.  

 

The Doctor glanced in the direction where he could feel Missy standing, silently asking if he was attending his lecture tomorrow. 

 

“We’ll be there…” She added in and the girl disappeared. 

 

Missy sighed and stepped around the console reaching for The Doctor’s hand. “Come on...let’s go put you some proper clothes on and we can go find Miss Stewart, I think it’s about time we find out about that payroll…”

 

One would never think it so arousing to watch a blind man fumble to get on his underwear before sitting on the bed in those question mark Y fronts to allow her to help him into and shirt so she could button it up. 

 

“What colour is it? He asked running his hand over the fabric and pouting that he couldn’t see. 

Missy smirked. “White, I have your navy plaid trousers and your favourite hoody” 

 

It took him awhile to figure out how to get his trousers on and ended up with her help although he did manage to pull on the hoodie with little fuss once he found the arm holes. 

 

Once he believed himself fully dressed he made for the door but was stopped by Missy’s snigger.

 

“What? What is it...are my pants on backwards?” he asks feeling around and finding his pockets. 

Missy snorted again and tossed the hanger she’d been holding on the bed, she stepped around the front of him still smiling before reaching down and…

 

‘zzzziip’

 

“Oh”

 

“Yes,” she patted his shoulder gently before pressing him out the door, “I doubt you’d want to walk around London with your Y-fronts flashing, love” she sniggered in a fake Yorkshire accent. 

 

The Doctor grimaced. “Osgood might have a heart attack”

 

Missy started laughing at that. “Oh she would”


	3. Blind

 

“Completely? You mean he is completely blind?” Kate asked in shock as they sat at the meeting table in her office. 

 

“He, is right here, my eyesight doesn’t affect my hearing” The Doctor grumbled, folding his arms and glancing off to his left even though he could see nothing but the blur of what would have been the light from the window. 

 

“Well, ninety-eight percent...he can see the bright light but it’s still a blur.” Missy sighed, dusting some micro-sized dust from the Time Lord’s knee, making him turn his head back in her direction. 

 

“So...wh-what are you expecting we can do? Surgery? Does he need medications?” Kate offered, pushing from her chair and making for a filing cabinet.

 

“I was hoping well, we...were hoping he could have some of that money you were talking about the last time we met. You see, until he’s got used to driving his TARDIS blind, we’re going to be on Earth for some time and as much as he does love that ship it’s not that up to scratch, being such an old model” Missy pursed her lips 

 

“Hey!” The Doctor cut in only to get shushed.

 

“The old girl can only do so much for him, we really could do with the money to help fix her up a little...maybe even get a nice house on Earth even, that would be nice wouldn’t it, Theta. Hmm? You’ve always wanted a garden…”

 

The Doctor huffed loudly. “What’s the point? It’s not like I can see it…”

 

Kate and Missy fell silent at that admission. Both feeling more or less guilt tripped even though they’d had nothing to do with his condition. 

 

“Sitting around in your library all day and sleeping is not good for you...you need space Doctor.” Missy chided him gently. “You need exercise...you’re putting on weight.”  

 

“I am not!” He growled, feeling around his stomach only to find he had gained a significant little belly roll.  “It’s probably all those cakes” 

 

Sitting back down at her desk, Kate typed something into her computer then picked up the phone asking for a code to some account. “We can give you access to his accounts by Friday morning, will you be okay with some cash in the meantime?” 

 

Missy just nodded and took the hand which the Doctor was still using to pat down his newly gained tum with. 

 

“As far as housing...well, we do actually have a penthouse signed to him, my father bought it years ago under The Doctor’s name when UNIT came to the idea of making him the planet’s president...the government would only agree if he had residency, you can stay there if you want?” Kate smiled turning the computer screen to show the Time Lady.

 

The bright smile on Missy’s face couldn’t have been beaten by a dwarf star exploding. That was exactly what she- er, they needed. 

 

They were escorted back down to the front desks and handed a backpack containing five thousand pounds in notes. Missy had hoped for more but they didn't really need millions to be comfy, it wouldn’t be permanent.

 

* * *

 

 

They were driven in Kate’s car to the penthouse. The area was quiet and the view was to die for. Shame the Doctor wouldn’t be able to enjoy it, Missy thought as they wandered up the road to the main doors. 

 

The building consisted of 2 offices and 2 penthouses. They had the top floor. There was also a business and a public entrance with private garden. 

 

“What are the walls like?” The Doctor asked as they stepped out of the elevator. 

 

“Light blue...the carpet’s beige...mind you this is just the corridor” Missy replied, watching as Theta reached out with one hand to run his fingers over the wallpaper. 

 

The Time Lady didn't need to look at Kate to see the look of pity the human was offering to him. 

 

As they reached the door Kate handed Missy the key, she took the small gold item and slid it home in the lock. 

“Wow, you’ll love this Doctor, it’s blue...Tardis Blue!” Missy smiled, stepping through the door onto the dark wood floor.

 

The Doctor finally granted them a smile and shuffled the backpack which he had slung over his shoulder. 

 

“Dad said it might be best to stick with what we knew when he bought the place, had to make it look like you lived here, so he made sure it was to your taste at least.” Kate said leaning on the wall as Missy leant over the balcony to look at the sunken living space.

The kitchen and bathroom were on the higher level, whilst the living room, office and bedroom were on the lower. Only 5 steps difference. 

 

Missy paused at the bottom of the steps and considered the height. “Do the sonic shades pick these up Theta or will I need to have them converted?” She asked, watching as The Doctor leant forward and tapped the side of the glasses. 

 

“Hmm...I can see them a bit with these but it’s hard to tell the depth going down.” He admitted, letting Kate take his arm and guide him as he tried going down them. 

 

When they reached the bottom he pulled a face. “I’d prefer a ramp…” He sighed looking to them again and then pulling the glasses off in annoyance. “These don’t work as well outside of Tardis range…I’m getting tired of the guesswork.”

 

Kate led him to one of the sofas and sat him down. 

 

“What colours my sofa?” He asked, feeling the soft fabric with his right hand.

 

“Black mostly, it has grey throw cushions.” Kate replied, playfully bumping his arm with one before she sat down beside him.  

 

“Carpet?” He asked.

 

“That’s grey too…”

 

“Tardis Blue, Black, Grey and…?” He sensed another colour somewhere.

 

“Red…” Missy shouted from the bedroom. “The carpet in our room is red as well as the curtains.” 

 

“Type of red?” He smirked, receiving a tut. 

 

“The same as that velvet jacket of yours.” Missy replied, returning and reaching for the backpack he had set down between his feet.

 

“I like that jacket...nice choice.” He commented, scratching his head before pursing his lips. “Do we have a TV?” 

 

Kate stood and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, placing it in his hand. “Here, it’s right in front of you, on the wall.” 

 

The Doctor ran his thumb over the buttons finding they were marked in brail. “That’s useful.” He smiled before pressing two and chuckling when Countryfile came on. 

 

“Where’s your sonic?” Missy asked, flicking through a stack of the cash, counting herself out some spending money. 

 

The Doctor fussed in his coat for a moment before pulling it out. “Here like always...why?”

 

“Call the Tardis, I can’t be bothered driving back to get her.” Missy huffed, settling down and considering a takeout as it was getting late. 

 

He fussed with one end then the other for a second before pressing the button and counting to five under his breath.

 

The familiar whoosh of his ship filled the room as she settled herself in a cosy alcove.

 

“Perfect, now all I need is the telephone and a take-out menu…” Missy laughed, reaching for the little drawers on the coffee table to find them full of menus and old yellow pages. 

 

She raised an eyebrow and looked to Kate who shrugged. “Dad had to make it look lived in. He even stayed in it just to create bills, otherwise, we wouldn’t be fooling the government that The Doctor was actually staying here at times.” 

 

Missy pulled out one for a pizza place.

 

“Didn’t they get suspicious about why he was here?” She asked, flipping it open as The Doctor continued to listen to the TV talking about otters.

 

“He said The Doctor had given him personal bodyguard duties...they took that for the reason why he would be in the building as well.” Kate answered grabbing her phone as it buzzed. 

 

“Your father would have made a terrible bodyguard.” The Doctor snorted and Kate laughed. 

 

“You’re telling me! Anyway, I’ll have to go, Osgood wants me to sign some forms before we leave tonight. Will you be okay here?” She asked looking about.

 

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry about us, we have money and your number, we don't need much else.” Missy sighed, moving sofas to sit next to The Doctor now.

  
  


They ordered Pizza not long after Kate left.

 

“Do they have those puddings as well?” The Doctor asked. 

 

“The roly poly and custard?” She smirked, holding the phone to her ear with one hand and the menu in the other.

 

2 meat feast pizzas, a bag of chips and 3 puddings later, the pair were quite happily cuddled on the sofa watching and listening to some documentary about trains. 

 

“So...shopping tomorrow?” The Doctor yawned, shuffling himself like an overgrown cat to lay his head on her chest. 

 

“Looks like it, we do need to stock up on some parts for the old girl...and we need these steps doing as soon as we can…” Missy smiled stroking a hand through his hair. 

 

“What about my lectures?” He asked, knowing full well Missy was trying to wean him off the journey to the university. 

 

“I’ll take care of most of them from now on if that’s okay with you, I just prefer it if you didn't have to travel every day, less chance of accidents.” Missy sighed, feeling a bit mean for cutting him down.

 

The Doctor sighed but nodded. “I don't mind two days...but I’ll have to find something else to take up the time.”

 

Missy pursed her lips. “You could write? The Tardis has that typewriter with braille on it...you could do a book, the humans would go mad for it.” 

 

The Doctor cocked his head. “Now...I like that idea.” 

 

“You could write about your adventures” she chuckled. “Doctor Who and...let's see, maybe start simple...The Daleks?”

 

The Doctor smiled up at her and received a kiss on the end of his nose. 

 

“Doctor Who and The Daleks...Bill did always ask if I knew any sci fi” he chuckled 

 

“Know any sci fi? That’s a bit of stupid question to ask an alien” Missy snorted running a hand through his hair.

 

“I can’t release the book as By The Doctor though can I?” he asked

 

Missy paused to think. “Fair point people would start chasing you down”

 

“I need to give it to someone else…”

 

“What about the writer that loves your lectures...What was he called?” Missy pondered looking for the remote.

 

“Oh, er, David...I think, never got his last name…” The Doctor answered with a slight frown.

 

“Let's give them to him, tell him he’ll be doing an old man a favour by proofing and releasing them and it’ll do this silly little planet a huge favour” Missy cackled earning a tickle at the jibe.

 

The Doctor settled back against her chest nodding off. 

“Okay...I’ll start on that tomorrow then…” he half mumbled.

 

When Missy finally found the channel she wanted he’d fallen asleep on her.

 

“You know Theta…” she said quietly. “After all these years of fighting, I never expected to be a woman nor looking after a disabled you...I always planned to die first...funny how the universe changes things eh?” she smiled.

 

Oddly enough, Missy thought, even though hard times we're here to stay, she wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

 

Looking at the piles of money on the side and the huge penthouse she smiled. Time to retire from the evil lifestyle and time to just sit back and enjoy the rewards of being friends with such a gullible and frankly idiotic time lord who just happened to rule the current planet. 

 

She frowned to herself suddenly. “Wow...I could have saved myself a lot of hassle and bodies if I’d have just waited for you to become president” she said to the sleeping man at her side. 

 

“You make it look so easy” she giggles cuddling Theta to her side and turning up the volume on the murder mystery programme. 

 

Yes, it seemed they had both been a little blind from the start.

 


End file.
